Is that my Iphone beeping?
by darkangel78921
Summary: Follow the journey of teh Leviathan crew through msn, facebook, instant messaging and etc! pure humor and a smmudge of romance. All in those formats and with all characters! R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first leviathan Fanfic! It's based on face book and msn and all those other messaging stuff. Hope you enjoy! I also have some ocs. Prince Vincent of Wales belongs to me and his parents. Also Lady Elaine and Cory Ashen (a leviathan crew member) belongs to me too. Sadly I don't own leviathan boohoo. There is only a teensy bit of deryn/alek and some others. Everything is humour and maybe a bit of romance.

First up, Facebook!

**AlekFerdinand** is extremely exhausted and currently just drank 8 bottles of water.

Monday at 1:13pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like **DerynSharp **_and 20 other people likes this._

**DerynSharp **Hahahaha, princey. That is what you get for racing me, the fastest runner on this ship! You must be dense to actually think you could beat me and 20 others agrees with me!

Monday at 1:13pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _66 other people likes this._

**AlekFerdinand** Ugh, you could have at least warned me! I am right now dying in my room you dummkopff! By the way, why is your name Deryn instead of Dylan?

Monday at 1:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp** I did, but I guess it didn't get into that thick skull of yours. I f-feel like writing my name like that!

Monday at 1:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like **CountVolger, CoryAshen **, _and 78 others like this._

**JaspertSharp **Ahaha! To tell you the truth Alek, Dylan is actually a g-OW!

Monday at 1:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand** ?

Monday at 1:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp** Shutup you barking ninny! Ignore him Alek!

Monday at 1:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger** _and 153 others like this._

…

**VincentOfWales **is currently hiding in the basement hiding from parents.

Tuesday at 3:24 pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _15 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **Sigh, Vince did you skip History lessons again? You know that your mom is going to find you sooner or later right?

Tuesday at 3:25 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _30 others like this_

**VincentOfWales **Alek my Sweetie! I haven't heard from you for such a long time 1 it been like 10 months! Why haven't you contacted me? Psst*Volger is not there right?

Tuesday at 3:25 pm • via iPhone • Comment •_278 others like this_

**CountVolger **I do not appreciate you calling his majesty _sweetie._ The reason is you dumb prince is that do you want him to give away his position and get killed by the Germans?

Tuesday at 3:26 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _60 others likes this_

**DerynSharp **hey, who are you and how do you know that ninny prince?

Tuesday at 3:27 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _80 others likes this._

**AlekFerdinand **HEY! =_= I can hear you, you know?

Tuesday at 3:27 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**NewKirk** Yeah, who are you?

Tuesday at 3:28 pm • via iPhone • Comment • **JapertSharp, NoraBarlow, CoryAshen, CaptainHobbes, **_and 309 others likes this and wonders as well_

**VincentOfWales **I am the one and only Prince Vincent of Wales! (But you can call me Vince) I am 17 and the lover of my sweetie Alek!

Tuesday at 3:28 pm • via iPhone • Comment • **SophieMomFerdinand **_and 107896 others likes this_

**DerynSharp **BARKING SPIDERS WHUT?

Tuesday at 3:29 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _27 OTHERS LIKES THIS_

**JaspertSharp** Whut the F***

Tuesday at 3:29 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**Newkirk **O.O?

Tuesday at 3:29 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**CoryAshen **whoa, WHUT?

Tuesday at 3:30 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**NoraBarlow **Excuse Me?

Tuesday at 3:30 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**Lillit** SAY WHAT?

Tuesday at 3:31 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**Klopps **WIE? WHUT?

Tuesday at 3:31 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**CountVolger **HOLY S*** MOTHER F*** WHUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT? #=_+!

Tuesday at 3:31 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _2980 others likes this_

**SophieMomFerdinand **YEEEEEEEEK!^_^

Tuesday at 3:32 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _42897 OTHERS LIKES THIS._

**FranzDadFerdinand **Alek, when did this happen?

Tuesday at 3:32 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _15 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **W-What? When did I agree to this Vincent? *blushes

Tuesday at 3:33 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**VincentOfWales **You said you liked me at that Christmas party 2 years ago! You were so cute and I said I loved you too!

Tuesday at 3:33 pm • via iPhone • Comment • 234526_ others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **I said I like you as a friend! Where did you get that idea from? No wonder I keep on getting roses on Valentines! Wait, dad? Mom? How are you two alive?

Tuesday at 3:33 pm • via iPhone • Comment • 13489 _others likes this_

**FranzDadFerdinand **Maybe we are or maybe we aren't. ;D

Tuesday at 3:34 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _245 others likes this_

**SophieMomFerdinand **That's for us to know and you to find out. We may be alive or there are internets in Heaven. ;D

Tuesday at 3:34pm • via iPhone • Comment • 342 _others likes this_

**DerynSharp **Okay I'm confused. I'm pretty sure you folks are alive…

Tuesday at 3:35 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**VincentOfWales **Congratulations on your return Uncle and Aunty Ferdinand. (a;/n no they are not related) !

Tuesday at 3:36 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**CountVolger **There goes Alek. He just fainted from shock. He'll probably be up in a few minutes. 3…2..1..

Tuesday at 3:36 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _284 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **W-wha? Mom! Dad! You aren't dead! I'm not an orphan anymore! YAY! ^_^

Tuesday at 3:36 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**FranzDadFerdinand ** But you can't see us yet. ;P

Tuesday at 3:36 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**AlekFerdinand **aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww

Tuesday at 3:36 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**DerynSharp **Oh cheer up you ninny. At least your parents are sort-of alive! Dumkoff

Tuesday at 3:37 pm • via iPhone • Comment • **JasperSharp, newKirk, Lillit, CoryAshen, CountVolger, **_and 30 others likes this_

**SophieMomFerdinand **YEEEEEEEEEK! Alek honey, why didn't you tell me your lover was a boy. It is sooo cute!

Tuesday at 3:39 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**AlekFerdinand **Not again! Mom we aren't a couple. We didn't even make out at all once!

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment • 71_ others likes this_

**VincentOfWales **_yet. _The key word yet. We didn't make out but we did kiss once!

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _592 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **Okay that was an accidental kiss! We were under a mistletoe and some dummkopff pushed me onto you! Remember after the kiss, me and that guy broke into a fight?

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**DerynSharp **Wow, I never thought that a ninny like you can even have the nerve to fight a cat!

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment • **Lillit, JasperSharp, NewKirk, **_and 761 others likes this comment_

**Lillit **That is so true. ;P

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment

**CoryAshen **I don't think he beat that cat yet…

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment • 816 _others likes this_

**CountVolger **Well he was never god at physical combat…% laps around the leviathan Alek!

Tuesday at 3:40 pm • via iPhone • Comment • **Lillit, FranzDadFerdinand, DerynSharp, CaptainHobbes,NoraBarlow,JasperSharp,CoryAshen**_ and 173 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **Whaaaaat? Why, that is so unfair! I hate all of you who like those comments!

Tuesday at 3:41 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**FranzDadFerdinand **Oh yes Alek, about that. You're still grounded for 2 more weeks.

Tuesday at 3:41 pm • via iPhone • Comment • 247_peopel likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **That's it, I'm leaving!

Tuesday at 3:41 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**CoryAshen **Into your depression corner? ^_~

Tuesday at 3:41 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _395 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **GRRRAAAAAAHHH!

Tuesday at 3:42 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**NewKirk **That was a strange Conversation…

Tuesday at 3:44 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

…

**SophieMomFerdinand **Je t'aime! Ti Amo! Te Amo! Wo ai ni! Boys love!

Thursday at 7:15 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _5465328 others likes this_

**Lillit **oh so you like it as well your Highness?

Thursday at 7:15 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**SophieMomFerdinand **YEP! ^_^

Thursday at 7:15 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**DerynSharp **WHAT?

Thursday at 7:16 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**SophieMomFerdinand** Oh join our club Deryn!

Thursday at 7:15 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**Lillit **Yes Join us Deryn.

Thursday at 7:15 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**DerynSharp **No offence, but you're barking mad for an archduchess and a mom.

Thursday at 7:16 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**SophieMomFerdinand** I've been told. ^_^

Thursday at 7:16 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**DerynSharp **Fine, I'll join…..

Thursday at 7:17 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**Sophie****MomFerdinand **YAY~ YFGC UNITE!

Thursday at 7:17 pm • via iPhone • Comment • _578378 others likes this_

**FranzDadFerdinand **oh boy…

Thursday at 7:20 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

**CountVolger **Mie Gott…

Thursday at 7:22 pm • via iPhone • Comment •

…...

Phew that took me forever! Please read and review and tell me what other conversations or characters should I put in. you could make your own if you want!

Translation

Mie-What

Mie got- my god


	2. MSN and elephants

**This is chap 2 of "is that my Iphone beeping?"! Thank you so much for reading this and all those who reviewed! Everything here is comedy and some smudge of romance! Some of these conversations are probably going to be written as a fanfic as but with more seriousness than this. Also, some of you guys requested Bovril and I put him in this one!**

**On to the Story! **

**Msn Format (or as some of you call it "that chatroom where people talk with messed up names)**

…

..

_NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert just signed in._

_RedheadPRETTYboy has signed in_

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **Dude, Cory, what is with ur name?

**RedheadPRETTYboy ** Ugh, blame it on my French cousin. HE thinks it is a crime to hide beauty and not to mention he is in London which we are landing in, in a few hours. I do not want to hear a lecture from him if I change my profile name.

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **okay… so, can I ask you a favour?

**RedheadPRETTYboy ** what is it.

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **Can you distract Deryn from coming home 4 like about 2 hrs? please, ur the only one I could ask this for. Other than Ms Barlow and that count.

**RedheadPRETTYboy **why. That is gonna be pretty be hard to do. Why can't u ask anyone else instead?

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert ** well I had a beer party in her room yesterday. (mom won't let me have it in the living room) Not only is her room half destroyed, but her favourite stuffed purple jellyfish, Mr tentacles, kind of….. got cough* murdered…. Also, you are one of the only ones who know Deryn is a girl.

**RedheadPRETTYboy **You are sooo dead. Yes Mr. Einstein, when you can't have a party in the living room, go have it in your sister's room. Why a stuffed jellyfish?

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **yes, no need for the sarcasm ginger pretty boy. (A/N: no offense to gingers!) How am I suppose to know, dad is so out of this world.

**RedheadPRETTYboy **That was a horrible pun. -_-

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert ** I wasn't trying to make one captain obvious.

**RedheadPRETTYboy **Do u want my help or not. =_=

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **Fine. No need to go all crazy at me.

**RedheadPRETTYboy **ur one to talk.

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert ** grrrrr. Whatev, everything will be fine if she doesn't find out.

_MUCH airsense has signed in_

**MUCH airsense **hey cory, it's almost dinner. It's your turn to feed the beasties. 

**RedheadPRETTYboy **speak of the devil.

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert ** D-deryn, what a s-surprise. +_+"

**MUCH airsense **Jaspert? What's wrong with you? Why do you sound so bloody nervous?

_Specialbeastyegg signed in_

**Specialbeastyegg **MISTER sharp!

**MUCH arisense ** Bovril? You got an account?

**Specialbeastyegg ** MISTER sharp! SCROLL UP! PREVIOUS conversation!

_MUCH airsense scrolled up and read conversation. Newkirk has also been added to this conversation._

_Newkirk scrolled up and read as well._

**Kirkville **heh! ^-^!

**RedheadPRETTYboy **busted…^_^

**MUCH airsense **JASPERT! CARE TO EXPLAIN? I'll give u 1 minute before I make sure I'll kill you when I get back to London!

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **Now let's not be too rash. I was drunk and couldn't tell the damage?

**MUCH airsense **THAT'S IT! UR DEAD! AND CORY, GET UR ASS OVER HERE TO FEED THE BEASTIES!

_MUCH airsense is offline_

**RedheadPRETTYboy **yes madam.

**NotSpArKlyvampirejaspert **NewKirk! Cory! Help me!

**KirkVille ** gtg. ^_^"

**RedheadPRETTYboy **ur on ur own man.

_Kirkville RedheadPRETTYboy is currently offline._

**NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **NOOOOOOOOOO

_NotSpArKlEyvampirejaspert IS CURRENTLY OFFLINE_

**SpecialEggbeasty **heh

_Specialeggbeasty is currently offline._

…_._

_Half-bloodprince just signed in _

_Kirkville just signed in_

_RedheadPRETTYboy just signed in_

_MADdarwinist just signed in_

_Specialeggbeasty just signed in_

_CountSchnurrbart just signed in_

**Half-bloodprince **Wow, I've never actually seen London before. Everything looks fascinating and the queen's zoo is –WOW! Elephant! O^O

**RedHeadPRETTYboy **seriously Alek? You, a prince never had seen London? You're like filthy rich! How could you not have?

**Half-bloodprince **Well, my parents won't let me travel per say. I actually never been out of Austria-Hungary till now and 2 be truthful, I am hardly allowed to leave the palace.

**CountSchnurrbart **Don't lie Alek. You've seen London before.

**Half-Bloodprince **yeah, only in PHOTOGRAPHS! The only place I'm familiar with is the palace I've been living in for the past 15 years, and the small patch of the village surrounding the palace, which is like 2 km, or miles away!

**Kirkville** Your parents must be really protective of you. It's kind of creepy in a way

**Half-bloodprince ** By the way, where's Dylan?

**SpecialBeastyEgg **_MISTER _sharp!

**Half-bloodprince **?

**Half-bloodprince **So anyway, what happened to Dylan and Jaspert?

**Kirkville ** They're having a little family _reunion. ^_^_

**RedheadPRETTYboy ** Or u mean Deryn is beating up Old wise Jaspert 4 having a party in her room and making it look like the leviathan crashed into it. And ruining his stuffed purple Jellyfish.

**Half-bloodprince **Maybe I shouldn't have asked…

_NOTSpArKlEyvampirejaspert has just signed in_

**MADdarwinist ** Jaspert? I thought _Dylan _was beating you up?

**NOTSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **She IS! I just got away from her! I'm right now on my Iphone chatting with u guys! She's like a crazed maniac out there with a airgun!

**CountSchnurrbart **Where r u hiding now?

**NOTSpArKlEyvampirejaspert **I'm like in the basement which she probably won't 

_NOTSpArKlEyvampirejaspert just lost signal…._

**Kirkville **Yeah, I think u don't want to know what happened to him

**RedHeadPRETTYboy ** By the way Alek, where the heck r u? Ur not on the Leviathan. Aren't u suppose to stay on here?

**Half-bloodprince **Um, I'm in the mechanics room. Yeah, that's where I am! ^_^"

_MechanicMaster just signed in_

**MechanicMaster ** No ur not ur highness. I'm in the room right now and if u were there, then I would have seen u.

**Half-bloodprince **Why klopp why? Can't u just play along with me-ooops.

**RedHeadPRETTYboy **busted… ^_^

**CountSchnurrbart ** Your Highness! I require u 2 return to the Leviathan at once!

_DeadArchduke^_^ just signed in_

_TennisCourtQueen;) just signed in (A/N: Archduchess sophie or Alek's mom)_

**DeadArchduke^_^ ** Alek, when r u ever going to learn not to sneak out without guards? Just listen to Volger and return to that godless airship.

**Kirkville **=_=+ hey!

**TennisCourtQueen;) **Go back before ur father adds anymore time onto ur grounding time. By the way dear, where r u anyway?

**MADdarwinist **yes Alek, and how r u outside without anyone recognizing u?

**MechanicMaster **Well u see, young master has some commoner clothes hidden in a secret compartment in his trunk filled with commoner clothers, a brunette wig and some different colour contact lenses which-oops.

**Half-bloodprince **WHY KLOPP WHY!MY DISGUISE SECRET IS OUT! 

**MADdarwinist **where are u Alek? Volger will be picking u up at that location

**Half-bloodprince **Well, it is most definitely not a place with a lot of animals and of course not that there are elephants in a cage right beside me. He heh. ^_^"

**RedHeadPRETTYboy **Ur a terrible liar u know that? Even worse than my five years old cousin who tries to steal cookies all the time.

**SpecialBeastyEgg **giggle

**MADdarwinist **So u r at the royal zoo…

**RedHeadPRETTYboy **why r u even there in the first place?

**Half-bloodprince **Well I wanted to look at the elephants and to- V:Go on a date with me!

**Kirkville **that's creepy Alek.

**Half-bloodprince ** I just happened to run into him! And he is-V:Of course we're on a date!

**TennisCourtQueen;) **^_^

**Half-Bloodprince **No!we're not on a date! Gahhhcdk Hand over njkn The phone jHGhb Vincent!

_Marryme! Just signed in_

**Marryme! ** Alek is mine u dumkopfff prince!

**Half-bloodprince **E-Elaina? When did u get 2 London? Gahhh dgcgjasnb Vince bhgbj Let bhbjGo!bjknkjkjbbvm V:shut up u snotty British Princess!

**Marryme! **Marry me Alek and u don't have to see this screwed up Wales prince!

**Half-bloodprince ** V:why u little –hjbnfjs Let go of the kjvfdskj phone!

_Half-bloodprince ha just disconnected for some unknown reason_

**Marryme! **Alek!

_Marryme! Is currently offline_

_MUCH airsense has signed in_

**RedheadPRETTYboy **Hey Deryn! What happened to Jaspert?

**MUCH airsense **Lets just say he won't be out for a very _very _long time. ^_^

**Kirkville **I better not make u an enemy…

**MUCH airsense **Guys, did u see ? There was like three people fighting over a phone at the zoo! One looked like Vince, one strangely looked a bit like Alek, and the last one was a girl wearing Noble's clothing!

**RedheadPRETTYboy **you have no idea...

**SpecialBeastyEgg **MISTER sharp giggle~

…..

**That took me forever ! Also, my other story "Hetalia hunger games" is not letting me update it so either that u have to wait a bit longer or I'm making a new copy of it.**

**Read and Review !**

**BOVRIL: Giiggglle**

**ELAINA: D.A does not own Leviathan. MARRY ME ALEK!**


	3. facebook again! And someone new?

**Thanks to all the readers out there! I luv u all! Also please review as well cuz this story runs on it for fuel! Also pllez read my other leviathan fic and it is mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

**Relax/**

**Facebook **

**CountVolger ** sigh, Alek is nowhere to be found for his fencing lessons. I think I might be getting old…

Saturday at 4:00pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow **well it's the weekend so let him relax. You're not that old, your only 32. The moustache makes you look old.

Saturday at 4:02pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger ** Relax? His highness must be perfect in everything! The moustache makes me look professional!

Saturday at 4:02pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow ** Wow, you need to take a chill pill…and the new Darwinist invention chill pill insects helps you calm down and if you call now, it is only $9.99! We'll also give you an extra package with coupons of our other products! Call now at 1800 xxx-xxxx. No refunds are available.

Saturday at 4:03pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger **I have no need for those godless medicines.

Saturday at 4:04pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Klopp ** but it works! And it tastes minty!

Saturday at 4:06pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Countvolger **Really Klopp? Really?

Saturday at 4:06pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow ** I told you so. It's better than those polluting clanker junk.

Saturday at 4:06pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger **Why you little… My only job is to ensure safety on his highness Alek.

Saturday at 4:07pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow **Either that or your just pedophile and you want to get into his pants. Or have him in your bed. Hehhee

Saturday at 4:07pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _500 others likes this._

**CountVolger **How dare you say such crude things! I only look after him better and that is all. I just sometimes give him baths when he was little, watch him sleep every night, make sure he looks nice in clothes, be there around him for his needs doesn't mean I'M PEDOPHILE OR IN LOVe WITH HIM!

Saturday at 4:08pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _45 others likes this_

**NoraBarlow **Yeah, that makes you so not pedophile. You also mostly call him Alek and not YOUR HIGHNESS!

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _50 others likes this_

**PrincessElaina **Alek! Marry Me!

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger **Lady Elaina! Please to meet you again. See Nora, her highness is a suitable spouse for Alek.

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow** yeah…"cough"

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**PrincessElaina **Count! Where is alek?

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger **Um his Majesty is with Mister Ashen at Big Ben and touring other attractions of London…

Saturday at 4:09pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**NoraBarlow **And how do you know this? ^_^

Saturday at 4:10pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like_ 91 others likes this_

**CountVolger **ignoring u….

Saturday at 4:10pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**PrincessElaina **I'm coming Alek!

Saturday at 4:10pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_princessElaina is currently offline_

**NoraBarlow **So ignoring you is working how?

Saturday at 4:12pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CountVolger **Mein Gott you are an annoying woman. Why don't you just get off this godless ship and do whatever women do these days like sewing or drink tea everyday!

Saturday at 4:12pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **You should not have said that…

Saturday at 4:13pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Countvolger **What do you me-bdfhbjabAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Saturday at 4:14pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_Countvolger mysteriously disconnected….-_-_

**Klopp **Hey, where has all the messager lizards gone?

Saturday at 4:22pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **There are playing with our good pal Volger. ^_^

Saturday at 4:23pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Klopp **Oh. I never knew Volger even liked those lizards?

Saturday at 4:10pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

….

_Comment on this post if you believe that Jaspert Sharp is a truly awesome person and your best pal! Posted on Sunday 7:30 am_

…

**JaspertSharp **Really? No one? =_="

Monday at 11:00pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Bovril **teehee FAIL

Monday at 11:10pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

..

..

**AlekFerdinand **is currently confined to his bedroom in his villa in London writing 5000 word essay on Bach, Chopin, Mozart, and Beethoven.

Tuesday at 2:12pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **Did Volger Catch you?

Tuesday at 2:12pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **Well actually, Elaina caught me and then Deryn found me and dragged me back the Leviathan.

Tuesday at 2:13pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _40 others likes this_

**Newkirk **Fail…

Tuesday at 2:15pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **I dragged him kicking and screaming. Right Alek? ^_^

Tuesday at 2:16pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _135 others likes this_

**AlekFerdinand **Arschloch... =_=

Tuesday at 2:17pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **What did you say? :D

Tuesday at 2:17pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Klopp **His highness called you an as-hkjghkudhsfnvm,snk

Tuesday at 2:18pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_Klopp mysteriously disconnected…_

**DerynSharp **What happened to Klopp?

Tuesday at 2:18pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **nothing…-_-

Tuesday at 2:18pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_Newkirk Mysteriously disconnected as well_

**Newkirk **Isn't Klopp tied up at his com-gsdfjsdcjsgcjhdbj

Tuesday at 2:18pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_NewKirk Mysteriously disconnected as well…._

**AlekFerdinand **hehehehe

Tuesday at 2:20pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **You're scary sometimes you know that Alek?

Tuesday at 2:20pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **By scary, I think you might mean retarded.

Tuesday at 2:20pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **verschließen! At least I don't sleep with a purple stuffed jellyfish!

Tuesday at 2:20pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **Don't you dare bring him into this!

Tuesday at 2:20pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **Whoa, cat fight.

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _295bothers likes this_

**DerynSharp and AleksanderFerdinand **STAY OUT OF THIS!

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **ouch, my poor heart.

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **you little sissy! You can't even lift a cargo box! You can't even beat a rabbit!

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **I am so going to kill you, you Arschloch!

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **There you go again with your potty mouth! I'll kill you before you can even grab a gun!

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **You don't even know what that means! How do you know I'm not holding a gun right now? I'm seriously going to sentence you to the iron maiden!

Tuesday at 2:22pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Whoa cousin, calm down before I shoot both of you in the head.

Tuesday at 2:22pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **What is the Tsarveich doing here?

Tuesday at 2:22pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **Alexei? Didn't your mom ban you from Facebook?

Tuesday at 2:22pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **do you think she knows that I'm on? For go sakes, I'm 13! How am I not allowed to go on Fb?

Tuesday at 2:23pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen ** true that.

Tuesday at 2:23pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **Your parents are protective of you aren't they?

Tuesday at 2:24pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN…

Tuesday at 2:25pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Hey guys, check out this vid I took of Vincent secretly! Link: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday at 2:25pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp** OMG is that-?

Tuesday at 2:28pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **no way. My eyes are ruined. Wait, AHAHAHAHAA! What a retard!

Tuesday at 2:28pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Alekferdinand **Is that Vince dancing to Rebecca Black's Friday and just stripped doing hip thrusts and making out with a PILLoW?

Eewww. That just changes things a lot…

Tuesday at 2:29pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **Were you hiding in the closet filming that?

Tuesday at 2:29pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **sweet video mate. I always wondered if you were an evil genius under that weak, innocent, frail façade you always wear.

Tuesday at 2:29pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _500 others likes this_

**AlexeiRomanov **yes, yes and thank you very much for noticing that!

Tuesday at 2:31pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _589 others like this_

**VincentofWales **Alexei you spawn of Satan and the devil's son! How could you? I swear I'm going wring your little neck!

Tuesday at 2:33pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Well thank you, and by the way, my dad's the tsar not the devil's. Well maybe I am a spawn of Satan. You can't hurt me, your mom will get mad at you. Hehehehe

What do you think Alek will say?

Tuesday at 2:34pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerinand **ugh, Vince, that is just disgusting. I never knew you were like that…

Tuesday at 2:34pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**VincentofWales **N-no! Alek! You got it all wrong, I'm not like that!

Tuesday at 2:34pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Then you were moaning his name while kissing the pillow! ~party and party…

Tuesday at 2:35pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**VincentofWales **STRIP! Wait- my body moved on my own!

Tuesday at 2:35pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **eeeew. Vince really?

Tuesday at 2:36pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**CoryAshen **cough*fail…

Tuesday at 2:36pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**VincentofWales **No! ALEK, don't believe him! Alexei! I'm going to murder your head in you little demon!

Tuesday at 2:36pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFeridnand **Vincent! How could you say that to poor innocent Alexei!

Tuesday at 2:37pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Yes, Vincent. I'll never hurt anyone. (Puppy eyes insert here)

Tuesday at 2:37pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlekFerdinand **apologize to him. NOW

Tuesday at 2:38pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**VincentofWales **grrrr, sorry…

Tuesday at 2:45pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**DerynSharp **good. That really took 7 mins just to apologize to sweet innocent Alexei? Come on Alek, Volger is calling us for fencing lessons.

Tuesday at 2:46pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_AlekFerdinand and DerynSharp are offline_

**VincentofWales **Innocent my ass.

Tuesday at 2:47pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **Well, your ass isn't that innocent is it/ Especially when it comes to Alek hmmm?

Tuesday at 2:47pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _59180078others likes this_

**VincentofWales **I swear I'm going to kill you…

Tuesday at 2:47pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **it's not like you can:D

Tuesday at 2:48pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Bovril **FAIL

Tuesday at 2:50pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _7091 others likes this_

**CoryAshen **EPIC FAIL:P

Tuesday at 2:50pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**VincentofWales **graaaaaaah. Darn it!

Tuesday at 2:50pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_Vincentofwales is offline_

**CoryAshen **You really are a spawn of Satan you know that?

Tuesday at 2:52pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Bovril **Demon… hehehe

Tuesday at 2:53pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**AlexeiRomanov **teehee

Tuesday at 2:21pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like _666 others likes this_

..

..

**Alekferdinand **Am I forgetting something?

Tuesday at 8:30pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

**Klopp and Newkirk **MMPHFF!

Tuesday at 8:30pm • via iPhone • Comment • Like

_So forgotten to Alek's mind, our dear friends Newkirk and Klopp are still tied up somewhere._

…**...**

**Thanks for reading! Im sorry that I didn't update sooner cuz I had science fair going on and the judged were coming! So did you like Alexei's sudden appearance?**

**For those of who don't know who he is, he was actually a real person but got murdered when he was about 14 in 1918 with his family. But they say he might be alive with Anastasia because their bodies were never found. **

**I made him 13 in this even though he is suppose to be 9 but I wanted him to be older**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Textorama and heartbreak

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4!**

…**..**

**Texting mode.**

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

Subject: lazy ass

Message: Jaspert Charles Sharp! Get your ass over here to Big Ben! We're going shopping! Meet me there! If you're not there for the next 10 mins, I tell Marisa Harding that you're the one who dropped her handbag into the mud!

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Subject: Scary

Okay! But can't you just shop with Alek or Lillith? I'm busy…with stuff…

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

Subject: Dumb ass

Alek is out with Vincent along with 30. Lillith is busy with our storm walkers, and Cory is visiting his family! Now what's so important that you can't go shopping?

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Subject: nothing

I'm busy with…something! Please don't take me shopping!

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

You won't tell your only sister?

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

No!

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

Really?

To Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Really!

To: Jaspert Sharp

From; Deryn Sharp

Subject: mwahahah

Oh really now. Oh look! Marisa Harding is coming this direction! Maybe I should tell her about the handbag~

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Noo! Don't! Please, please,please,please,please noo! I was chatting with my buds on facebook. Happy?

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

Subject: victory

Happy, Now get your lazy ass over here and start shopping! Alek's Birthday is next week you dimbo!

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Why didn't you say that earlier? Come on! I've got the perfect present in mind… (insert creepy and perverted layghter) I'll be there in 5 mins!

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

What are you-wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know… Poor lads getting a birthday scare.

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Hehehehe My present will be a memory to remember! Well, it's better than the present I gave you… I remember you screaming when you saw the snake…

To: Jaspert Sharp

From; Deryn Sharp

Stfu Jaspert.

To; Deryn Sharp

From: jasper Sharp

Well, it's better than giving him xxxx or xxxx for his birthday so he can do xxxxx with vince and xxxxxxxx or xxxxx and mayb e Alexei can xxxxxx. Or maybe I should…

Your call

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

=_= you bumrag….

That's just sick…

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

Well, life is life, and admit it, you like to see them doing that…

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn Sharp

I-I-I do not! That's Lillith and Mrs Ferdinand! You are a pervert you know that? If you were foreign, you'd most likely be a French pervert…

To: Deryn Sharp

From: Jaspert Sharp

I take that as a compliment. Ahh, this is going to be a _fun_ birthday!

To: Jaspert Sharp

From: Deryn sharp

Barking spiders… =_+ you bloody bumrag…

..

..

To: Alek F

From: Vincent W

Alek dear… Is the play almost done? I never knew Romeo and Juliet is this long…

To: Vincent w

From; Alek F

Subject: wtf

Wtf Vince. Why the hell are you texting me when you're right next to me? =_=

To: Alek f

From: Vince W

But it isn't polite to talk when the play is going on! Didn't you know that?

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Yes, but texting during the play isn't polite as well. Besides, we are in the VIP box so we could at least talk quietly.

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But it's more romantic this way!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

In what world?-_- Rememeber, if Volger finds us, it's your fault. He is probably fuming right now

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But we only just came out to tour around London without guards. What's wrong with that?

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Everything. And actually, you practically dragged me out ranting about some date and love and then you snuck out with me and dragged me here to watch something romantic! I don't see why Volger won't be mad you dummkopff.

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But Alek! Romeo and Juliet is Romantic! Also, today is a beautiful day!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

But you are falling asleep. How is that enjoying yourself?

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But I am! Really! Also for the last scene, I want to tell you something!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Shush! The last scene is playing! I want to watch this!

To: Alek F

From: Vincent W

I want to tell you something!

To: Vincent W

From: Alek F

Shut up!

To; Alek F

From; Vince W

But Alek!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Be quiet!

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Shush!

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

But Alek I l-

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Omfg Vince. Just stfu already! I'm trying to watch the final scene!

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

TT _TT

_Half an hour later…_

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Aaaahhh~ that was a good play. So Vince, what were you going to say?

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

I really l-um I

To: Vince W

From: Alke F

Yes Vince, what is it? ?

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

*blush* I um-I-really um-uh

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

?

To: Alek F

From; Vince W

Alek! I really really truly L-l-l-l-Look, the staff are here! Quick, hide your phone!

To: Vince W

From: Alek F

Okay?... um, I'll wait for you by the front entrance…

To: Alek F

From: Vince W

TT _TT!

…..

….

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R (a/n: Ana= Anastasia Romanov)

Alexei! Where are you? Come on, tell your favourite sis where you are?

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

No way. If I come out, you guys are going to play pranks on me, or dress me up as a girl. Dad is still looking at me weird and the last time you did with the French maid dress is still hot gossip among the maids!

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R

But it was so much fun! And besides, you prank us as well and we need someone to take the blame for! Cory and Mikhail are here! ( a/n: Mikhail is a oc from my other fanfic 'Gah, the wind blew the letters away!" )

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Bribery won't work sis and I do not appreciate dad blaming me while you guys play innocent! Besides, I don't even like that Jerk! And you perfectly know who I'm talking about!

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R

You mean Mikhail? Aaawww, but he's so fun to play with! How in the world can he be a jerk!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Yes, to you he is! But he pranks me too much and taking the blame is getting on my nerves! Dressing up in girl clothes are bad enough. If Papa disowns me, it's all your guys fault!

To: Alexei r

From: Anai R

That's the fun part! Dad will never disown you, you're his only son! Besides, it's London! Cheer up!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Yeah, but he keeps an eagle eye on me now! You're never cheerful about gloomy places. Don't tell me it's the English dresses you're going to dress me up with…

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R

Bingo! Besides, you look adorable in dresses! You can run but you can't hide from me Alexei!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

You won't catch me so easily sis. I am known as evil genious for nothing…

To: Alexei R

From Ana R

Oh no ! mama is having another coughing fit!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Really? Where?

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R

Found you~

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Shit! Hey, what's with the net! I can't get out!

To: Alexei R

From: Ana R

To prevent you from running of course! Now I hope you don't mind Mikhail carrying you like a potato sack. Be prepared for the makeover!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

Fuck you Anastasia

To: Alexei R

From: Ana r

Now no swearing Alexei! It's not nice!

To: Ana R

From: Alexei R

I hate you so much…

To: Alexei R

To: Ana R

Love you too baby brother~

To: Alexei R

From: Mikhail B

Mwahahahaha. Who's the evil genious now?

To: Mikhail B

From: Alexei r

Grrrr stfu you jerk =_=+

…**.**

**So you likey? Pleas ereview!**


	5. Birthday confession?

_J-MAN signed in_

_Half-blood Prince signed in_

_MUCH airsense signed in_

_Kirkville signed in_

_CountSchnurrbart signed in_

_Marryme! Signed in_

_TennisCourt Queen signed in_

_CarrotTop signed in_

_WhalePrince signed in_

**MUCH Airsense, Whale Prince : **Happy birthday Alek!

**MarryMe! **Alek! Happy 16th birthday!

**HalfBlood Prince** Thanks Guys! This is the first party I ever had!

**Carrottop **You gotta be kidding me. First party ever?

**J-MAN ** Alek, you're a freaking prince for Christ sake! You could have all the parties you want with that fortune of yours!

**TennisCourt Queen **And put all that danger on my baby?

**CountSchnurrbart! **Never!

**Half-Blood Prince **Mom! Volger! Not in front of everyone!

**Kirkville ** Talk about over-protective much…

**Whales prince **hmmm, 'baby' Hey, Alek, can I call you that?

**Half-Blood prince **Call me that and I'll shove your pointy sword up your ass.

**Carrot Top **O.O

**WhalesPrince **But won't that hurt?

**MarryMe! **You really r an idiot aren't you?

**WhalesPrince **stfu stupid princess

**Marryme! **What did u say u f** prince!

**MUCH airsense **you guys fight like a married couple

**Marryme! And Whales Prince **SHUT UP

**MAD Darwinist **by the way, why are we on msn when we're in the same room?

**Tennis court queen **The stereos is on full blast and is stuck. So Alexei dear is fixing it.

**MUCH airsense **you let a 13 year old to fix a machine?

**Tennis Court Queen **Well he said he wanted to try…

**Kirkville **really? =_=

**MAD Darwinist **Anyways, time to open presents Alek! Open mine first kay? ^_^

**Count Schnurrbart **How old are you again woman?

**MAD Darwinist **younger than you at least…. Anyway, open it Alek!

**Half-Blood Prince **It's a….egg?

**MAD Darwinist **it's your very own private messenger bat! Easy to carry and easy to care for!

**Half-Blood Prince **Thanx! So from Deryn, "how to train your beastie" book. Thanks a lot Deryn! Now, from Jaspert a ….OMFG WTF is this?

**Kirkville ** Oh my virgin eyes!

**Tennis Court Queen **what is it….OMG O_O " nosebleed!

**Carrot Top ** Why r u so pale Alek? Let's see what you got… WTF is this shit? Jaspert!

**MUCH airsense **JASPERT! YOU GAVE HIM A S** PHAMPLET AND C-C-Co..ndoms?

**Count Schnurrbart **How dare you defile his highness's purity you savage filth!

_Dead Archduke signed in_

**Dead Archduke **What's all the commotion abou-oh…

**Kirkville ** Jaspert, what in the right mind made you buy this?

**J-MAN **Well in case Alek doesn't get STDs, HIV, or AIDS!

**MUCH airsense **I don't think he's going to use it anytime soon…

**Half-Blood Prince **Um guys? What are condoms? Is it something edible?

_Devil's son (Alexei) signed in_

**Devil's Son ** Uncle, you never told him?

**Dead Archduke **Well, he doesn't need to know… Volger was ranting to keep Alek's mind innocent. Sometimes, I wonder if I was misplaced at birth to become archduke…

**Half-Blood Prince **So from Elaine, a dress…

**MarryMe! **You'll look cute in one! It's from both baka prince and Me! We picked out the colour and it's a French brand dress! One with frills and ribbons

**Half-Blood Prince **I'm not even going to ask… Okay so etc etc and knives from Alexei?

**Devil's Son **for self defence! =) don't ask me where I got it from… It s a secret!

**Dead Archduke **Should I tell your parents about the knives. By the way, where are your siblings?

**Devil's Son **Don't u dare F*** tell them. I put something in my sister's drinks ….

**Carrot Top **Hey Alexei, u finished fixing the stereos?

**Devil's Son ** No. there seems to be something stuck in there. It looks like a….gun…..

**Kirkville O.O?**

**Tennis Court Queen **For my baby's safety, precautions are necessary.

**Half-Blood Prince **I'm going to check on Alexei…

_Half-Blood Prince signed out_

_Devil's Son signed out_

_MarryMe! Signed out_

_Count Schnurrbart signed out_

**WhalesPrince **Cory, how do I confess to Alek? No Jaspert, you may not help.

**Carrot Top **Woah, ur actually confessing? If Deryn and Elaine hears about this, they'll be pissed.

**Whales Prince **That's why I'm not telling them! TT _TT

**Kirkville **Can't help u with that

**J-MAN **reat him like a girl or something. He is the girliest one out of all of us. I mean, he can sew, cook, clean and his looks.

**WhalesPrince **Yeah, I embarrassed myself when I was 9 and I aked if he was Sophie's younger sister. He punched me and kicked my sensitive area. I could have gotten worst beatings if Mrs Sophie didn't come to the rescue…

**Tennis Court queen **Oh yeah! U thought Alek was a girl! You can confess to him but break my baby's heart; there will be hell to pay. That gun still has bullets available, all I need is something to shoot at~

Vincent

**WhalesPrince **o-okay….

_Whales Prince signed out_

**Kirkville **Good luck. He'll need it…

_Special Omake the confession!_

_Vincent : Um Alek?_

_Alek: *turns around* yes Vince, what is it?_

_Vincent: Can I ask you something?_

_Alek: Sure…._

_Vince: do you have anyone you particularly like?_

_Alek: No. Why do ask? Dylan asked the same thing earlier._

_Vince: mumble* damn her…* Um well, I l-_

_Alek: yes?_

_Vince: I li-l- um l-wo_

_Alek: ?_

_Vince_w—www-oul-w_

_Alek: Spit it out VVince. I haven't got all day!_

_Vince: Promise me you won't laugh?_

_Alek: okay?_

_Vince: wouldyoupleasebemylover!_

_Alek: what?_

_Vince: Would you pl-lease b-be my l-l-l-l-over!_

_Alek: …._

_Vince: Alek?_

_Alek: um you know we're both male right?_

_Vince: so is that a no?_

_Alek: Well, I guess since I available right now…I don't mind if it is boy or girl actually. (though I prefer girl…)_

_Vince: so is that a yes?_

_Alek: sure…_

_Vince: yay! *glomps_

_Alek: But if you cheat on me I'll be using you as a dummy for fencing. * evil look*_

_Vince: Kay…._

_*eavesdropping* Alexei: like mother like son…._

…**.**

**There. That's it! I'll be putting in some deryn x alek for those of you who like that couple.**

**Review~**


End file.
